clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
HQ
:This article is about the room next to the Sport Shop. For other agent rooms, see HQ (disambiguation). The HQ (also known as P.S.A. Headquarters) was a secret area in Club Penguin that for a long time could be accessed only by Secret Agents. Secret Missions could be played here. Before it shut down, there were 11 Secret Missions to play. The HQ also had a small catalog, The F.I.S.H, which contained information about Secret Agents and sold agent items such as Night Vision Goggles which were hidden therein. However, there were no non-member items in the catalog. After the destruction, the Headquarters has been moved to the Everyday Phoning Facility, a building replacing the Sport Shop. The building name had the initials of the Elite Penguin Force, disguising its real identity. History When the PSA Headquarters was first constructed, it was only a small, empty room. Later, penguins helped expand it. You could have access to almost any room in Club Penguin by clicking on a screen. Furthermore, when the Cove and Forest were added in Club Penguin, three new TVs were added. When The Stage opened, the blank screen showed it's picture. Almost a year later, an additional screen was added for the new Dojo Courtyard. Before the destrution, the HQ contained 26 monitors. It also had a blank screen. On May 18, 2010 the HQ was destroyed by a Popcorn Bomb. It is no longer accessible. VR Room Although the HQ was removed, on June 10, 2010 it became usable via the VR Room. The VR Room replicated the HQ as it appeared in 2005, 2007, and 2010. The PSA Missions can also be accessed here. However, the room is just a hologram, and features of the old HQs are not usable. (For example, clicking on the HQ 2007 monitors will not teleport you.) Trivia *The P.S.A gear bought here (spy glasses, tuxedo, bowtie, night goggles) are considered rare since they can not be bought anymore. *As of the new EPF command room, you can no longer access this room through Penguin Storm. Upon attempt, the user may be banned. *Before the opening of The Stage, the blank screen, if clicked in the very center, would teleport you to a random place on the Club Penguin Island. *When you were in the HQ and one of your friends used the "Find penguin" device on your card, it said, " is hiding". *There used to be a glitch that allowed you to walk across the desk by walking into the top right corner, then clicking on the door. *If you were not an agent and you use the secret entrance by the Sports Shop changing room, it would show you the sports catalog. *There was a cabinet in the HQ which is access to the Command Room for EPF Agents. To get in you had to have the Club Penguin DS game Elite Penguin Force. When you purchase Elite Penguin Force you will receive a sticker/card that has a code on it which would have given you access to the Old Command Room. *The screens were called "Island Surveillance Emergency Equipment Unit". The pun is in the acronym. The acronym is "I.S.E.E.U," meaning "I see you". *The HQ used to be smaller than what it was before it closed. It also only had one TV to look at. You can see it in the VR Room. *If you looked at the to do list after the popcorn explosion if you looked at the first letter of each line you would find an acrostic of EPF: 'E'at all..., 'P'lan to catch... and 'F'ind a... Parties *The first time the HQ was decorated was for the Christmas Party 2008. *The second and last time the HQ was decorated was for the Holiday Party 2009. Gallery File:Old PSA HQ.png|The earliest P.S.A. Headquarters. File:Spy Headquarters.PNG|The Spy Headquarters before the addition of the Cove and Forest. File:New HQ after Dojo Courtyard added.jpg|The Spy HQ after Dojo Courtyard and a blank screen was added. File:New hq.PNG|The Spy Headquarters without the Command Room entrance. File:New HQ command.PNG|The Spy Headquarters after the release of the Command Room. File:Hqdecorated.png|The Spy Headquarters decorated for the first time ever at the Christmas Party 2008. File:HQ HP 09.png|The HQ decorated for the Holiday Party 2009. Club Penguin Hq after popcorn bomb.jpg|The HQ on its final days of existence See also *Secret Agents *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Command Room *Elite Penguin Force *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Elite Penguin Force Missions *Gary *Everyday Phoning Facility *VR Room External Links *Spy Headquarters After The Popcorn Bomb Accident (.swf) *The Spy Headquarters (.swf) *The Christmas Party 2009 (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:PSA